


Troubles with the hunter: chapter two

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Series: Troubles with the hunter [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: Прошло уже несколько лет, Джерард больше не влюблялся. Остановившиеся часы неизменно оставались на его запястье.И всё же время не лечит.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Troubles with the hunter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Troubles with the hunter: chapter two

Сколько времени уже прошло с той истории? На самом деле Джерард сбился со счёту, но кое-что он всё же мог сказать с уверенностью — это определённо были лучшие годы его жизни.  
— Дорогой, ты ещё спишь? — Кого-то по утрам будят лучи солнца, что пробиваются через шторы, кого-то кофе, сделанное любимым человеком или вовсе птицы, щебечущие за окном, а Уэя будило его личное солнце — Фрэнк. Айеро поглаживал спину ещё дремавшего охотника, иногда целуя его в шею.  
— Теперь нет, — ответил Джерард, потирая глаза ото сна.  
— У меня есть для тебя сюрприз! — объявил парень. Он чмокнул Уэя в щеку, слез с кровати и скрылся за дверью, а только что проснувшийся Джерард наблюдал за ним, гадая, что же задумал этот комок счастья.  
Спустя пару минут, Уэй всё же вылез из-под одеяла, сходил в душ и сразу после направился в сторону кухни, чтобы сделать кофе.

— Закрой глаза и дай мне свою руку. — Джерард доставал чашки, когда услышал голос за своей спиной.  
— Чего? — оборачиваясь назад, спросил охотник.  
— Просто закрой глаза и не подсматривай, ладно?  
Он послушал Фрэнка, а через минуту ощутил что-то холодное на своём запястье.  
— Фрэнки, что это? — не открывая глаз, поинтересовался Джерард.  
— Не смотри, я ещё не закончил.  
И правда, помимо металлического холода Уэй чувствовал и тепло рук парня, который, по всей видимости, мучился с застёжкой.  
— Всё, можешь смотреть, — объявил Айеро.  
— Часы? С чего это ты вдруг делаешь такие подарки?  
— А с того, милый, что мы уже пять лет вместе.  
— Я думал, что мы съехались в мае…  
— А познакомились в марте. Вот и выходит, что сегодня прошло ровно пять лет с нашего знакомства.  
— Прости, принцесса, но, кажется, у меня нет для тебя подарка.  
— Лучший мой подарок — это ты, — произнёс Фрэнк, и поцеловал Джерарда, приподнявшись на носках.  
— Может сначала кофе? — отстранившись, сказал Уэй.

Они провели всё это утро вместе. До того момента, пока телефон охотника не зазвонил.  
— Алло?  
— Джерард, у меня к тебе важный вопрос. — услышал Уэй голос Рэя из трубки.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Ты точно избавился от того демона? — в голосе была слышна некоторая тревога.  
— А нельзя поточнее?  
— Бельвилл. Фрэнк Айеро. — события пятилетней давности всплыли в памяти. Кажется, тогда он не избавился от нечисти, демон просто бесследно исчез.  
— Да, — соврал охотник. — Да, конечно. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Потому, что сейчас адские псы собирают души как раз неподалёку от тех мест. Думаю, демон вполне мог заключить не один десяток сделок, а сейчас охотиться за душами людей. Мог ли тот парень продать свою?  
— Фрэнк? Не думаю. Он не был похож на того, кто отдаст свою душу дьяволу. — Рэй не знал, что Джерард вернулся в свой родной дом и сейчас живёт с Айеро, а Уэй не хотел об этом ему рассказывать.  
Он услышал тяжёлый вздох Торо.  
— В любом случае, пожалуйста, проверь его.  
— Ладно, но почему ты сам не можешь это сделать?  
— Потому, что тебя он знает. Да и у меня время на это вряд ли найдётся в ближайшие дни. Я постараюсь заехать к нему и со всем разобраться. Пока, Джерард.  
— До встречи. — он сбросил вызов.

— Кто это был и каком дьяволе вы говорили? — спросил Фрэнк, обнимая охотника со спины и ласково прижимаясь к нему.  
— Да так, ерунда, — отмахнулся Уэй. — Как насчёт устроить марафон «Звёздных Войн»? — попытался он перевести тему.  
— Второй раз за месяц?  
— А тебе не нравится Люк Скайуокер? — он услышал смех позади себя. Такой тёплый, такой любимый, такой родной.  
— Я приготовлю нам попкорн. — Фрэнк освободил Джерарда из своих объятий и отправился на кухню. А тем временем Уэй не сдвинулся с места, он не был уверен, что Айеро не мог продать свою души, порой демоны бывают слишком убедительны.

* * *

— Джи, — Это была глубокая ночь, охотник уже давно спал. — мне страшно. — Фрэнк обнял его со спины. Ему действительно было страшно и дело вовсе не в ночных кошмарах, он ещё даже не ложился спать, дело было в чём-то другом.  
— Фрэнки, — сонным голосом позвал Уэй, — что ты делаешь.  
— Просто обнимаю тебя, — ответил тот.  
— Мне показалось, что ты что-то сказал. — он зевнул.  
— Тебе показалось, Джи, — соврал Айеро. Он ещё долго лежали в тишине, нарушаемой только сопением спящего Джерарда, пока, наконец, не заснул. — Я люблю тебя, — погружаясь во власть бога Гипноса, произнёс парень. Тогда ему действительно было важно сказать это и плевать были для этого какие-то причины или же нет.

* * *

Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так. Этот надоедливый звук преследовал Джерарда, но он не снимал часы.  
— Фрэнки, я дома, — громко произнёс Уэй с порога.  
Охотник прошёл на кухню и увидел там…  
— Боюсь Фрэнки нет дома. — демона, спокойно сидящего за столом и ожидающего кого-то. Того самого, от которого не смог избавиться несколько лет назад. — Я пришёл сюда не угрожать тебе и уж тем более не убивать, лишь предупредить. Можешь убрать клинок. — у Джерарда осталась одна полезная для охотника привычка — всегда и везде носить с собой оружие. Вот и сейчас к его руке был прикреплён клинок, с помощью которого можно было убить демона, ангела и любую другую сверхъестественную тварь.  
— Назови хоть одну причину, с чего это я должен тебе верить, — произнёс Уэй, доставая холодное оружие из рукава своей куртки.  
— Неужели того факта, что у меня есть информация, которая может спасти жизнь твоему драгоценному Фрэнку недостаточно?  
— Говори и проваливай.  
— И что, даже чаем не угостишь? — ответом ему послужило холодное молчание охотника. — Ну и ладненько. — рыжеволосый демон вздохнул, набирая побольше воздуха в лёгкие. — Я Боб — демон перекрёстков, заключаю сделки со смертными, забираю их души, ты и сам знаешь. Так вот, твой парень заключил со мной сделку, лет пять назад. На самом деле я должен был забрать его ещё несколько дней назад, но, пораскинув мозгами, я решил, что убить охотника, тебя например будет несколько выгодней для ада.  
— Тогда почему бы мне не убить тебя? — прервал Боба Джерард.  
— Потому что, дурень, я ещё не закончил. Так о чём это я? Ах да, предлагаю тебе изменить условия этой сделки. Вместо Фрэнка я заберу тебя.  
— За что он продал душу? — задал вопрос Уэй.  
— За спокойные пять лет жизни с тобой. Просто чтобы вы снова встретились и монстры не докучали ни тебе, ни ему, — пояснил демон. — Твой ответ?  
— Нет.  
— Что ж, Уэй, тебе лучше знать… — Боб встал и подошёл к Джерарду. — Но я дам тебе ещё неделю на раздумья. Как передумаешь, зови. Хватит моего имени и твоей крови. — он вышел через входную дверь.  
У них была ещё неделя.

* * *

Фрэнк хотел забыть, но Боб приложил все усилия, чтобы напомнить ему о сделке.  
Демон начал вести отсчёт. Каждый день то тут, то там Айеро преследовали цифры, которые с каждым днём становились всё меньше, всё ближе к нулю. То в книге вместо текста только шестёрки, то на зеркале в ванной комнате кровью изображена тройка. И всё это исчезало спустя пару минут. Парню казалось, что он начинает сходить с ума.  
И вот, в день когда повсюду его преследовала единица, Фрэнк остался один дома. Рыжеволосый демон решил воспользоваться этим.  
— Ну здравствуй, Фрэнк, — Боб материализовался откуда-то из пустоты.  
— То есть заёбывать меня одними цифрами тебе надоело? — не удивился его появлению Фрэнк, ну или просто сделал вид, что не удивился. Рыжий часто докучал ему в последнее время.  
— Согласись же, это было эффектно, — развалился демон на диване.  
— А нельзя ли по делу? — наконец посмотрел на незваного гостя Айеро. — Я спрашивал у Джерарда кое-что о демонах, насколько я знаю ты не должен вести никакой отсчёт для меня.  
— О, Уэй до сих пор не рассказал тебе?  
— О чём? — не понял Фрэнк.  
— Что же твой Джерард задумал? — этот вопрос явно должен был остаться не озвученным, демон проговорил его исключительно для себя.  
Он исчез также, как и появился — неожиданно, оставив Фрэнка с кучей вопросов и днём до конца его короткой жизни.  
И к чему был весь этот разговор?

* * *

  
Неделя, что выделил демон на раздумья прошла, в лучшем случае у них оставалась пара часов.  
— Фрэнки, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. — Это была поздняя ночь, но они не спали. Фрэнку было страшно, но он не говорил об этом, Джерард переживал из-за того, что может произойти в ближайшее время.  
— Мне тоже нужно о кое-чём рассказать тебе. — он повернулся в сторону собеседника.   
— Я знаю, принцесса.  
— О чём? — удивился Айеро.  
— О сделке.  
— Но... откуда?  
— Боб рассказал, — спокойно ответил охотник. — Он предложил мне изменить условия вашей сделки.  
— Это какие же? — спросил Фрэнк.  
— Тебе они точно не понравятся. — он поймал грозный взгляд парня. — Я соглашусь на них, только если у нас не будет больше другого выхода.  
— И какой другой выход ты видишь сейчас?  
— Бежать. — ответил Уэй. В его голосе был слышен страх. — Бежать и не оглядываться.  
— Так просто?   
— И главное, прямо сейчас. — Фрэнку явно было непонятно подобное решение. — Демон дал неделю, она уже прошла. — на пару минут охотник замолчал. — Прости, наверное мне стоило сказать тебе об этом раньше, — тихо произнёс он.

* * *

Они уже собрались бежать. Джерард надел очки, в которых мог увидеть создание ада, Фрэнк нарисовал на запястье защитную пентаграмму. Парни спустились вниз и уже были готовы бежать, как им помешал звук.

Низкое животное рычание раздалось откуда-то со стороны входной двери — адский пёс.  
— Тик-так, мальчики, — на лестнице показался Боб. Окружены.  
— Чего тебе надо? — громко, чтобы демон слышал, спросил Фрэнк.  
— О, разве твой бойфренд не рассказал тебе о моём предложении? — явно наиграно удивился рыжеволосый. Из рукава охотника вынырнул клинок. — Серьёзно, Уэй? Брось эти игры, я демон перекрёстков, со мной чёртов хэлл хаунд и твоего братца-призрака тут больше нет, тебе никто не поможет. Бросай свою дурацкую зубочистку, не время геройствовать.  
— Ты сам не оставляешь другого выбора.  
— Джульетта, — обратился он к невидимому псу, — убей охотника. А после, займись Фрэнком Айеро.  
Собака осталась на месте.  
— Фас.  
Хэлл хаунд бросился вперёд, желая убить Уэя. Ничего умнее, чем оттолкнуть Фрэнка подальше от себя он придумать не смог. "Псу сейчас нужен я, а не Фрэнк. Может удастся выиграть время, чтобы он скрылся."

Что мы имеем? Демон с адским псом, один охотник в очках, с помощью которых он может увидеть хаунда, и парень, который ни черта не смыслит в сверхъестественном, но искренне желает помочь Джерарду. Ужасный расклад.  
Какое-то время у Уэя действительно получалось бороться с цербером, но уже скоро всё пошло наперекосяк. Джерард упустил тот момент, когда адский пёс снова готовился к атаке. Хэлл хаунд, не теряя времени, бросился вперёд, клацая пастью всего-то в дюйме от лица охотника. Очки слетели с него, теперь их стёкла были разбиты, а Джерард был прижат к полу огромной собакой, которая утаскивает чужие души.

— Стоп, — приказал Боб. Давление исчезло, охотник смог подняться. — Итак, мальчики, — произнёс демон, — предлагаю вам немного поменять условия нашей с Фрэнком сделки.  
Тишина.  
— Буду считать, что вы согласны выслушать новые условия. — рыжий шагнул чуть вперёд. — Моё предложение: я согласен оставить Фрэнка в живых, может даже подарю новые годы спокойствия, как эти пять лет, и не заберу душу. В прочем, её я при любых условиях оставлю ему.  
— Но? — спросил охотник.  
— Но вместо него в ад отправишься ты, Уэй, как мы и договаривались.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Айеро, подбегая к Уэю. — Джерард, не смей это делать, не соглашайся!  
— Прости, принцесса, — он заглянул в глаза Фрэнку, — так надо. — переведя взгляд на Боба, он сказал: — Я согласен на твои условия.  
— Вот и чудненько, — потёр руки рыжеволосый. — Фас, — приказал демон.  
Адский пёс кинулся вперёд, желая разорвать охотника. Уэй уже готовился умереть, но в последний момент его закрыл Фрэнк.  
— Нет... — практически шёпотом произнёс Джерард.  
— Нет! — крикнул Боб. — Стой, — отдал команду собаке демон. — это не тот.  
Айеро был жив, но ненадолго. Раны слишком глубокие. Хэлл хаунд почти убил его, растерзал в клочья.  
— Фрэнки! — охотник кинулся к нему. Вокруг парня разливалась красная жидкость — кровь.  
— Всё хорошо, Джи. Всё будет хорошо. — он умирал, но всё равно пытался успокоить Уэя, который был на грани слёз. — Прости меня, Джи.  
— Нет... нет... всё не может закончиться так... — Джерард пытался подавить всхлипы, но у него это не выходило, — не может.  
— Джерард, всё... всё хорошо...  
— Не закрывай глаза, прошу, Фрэнки, не покидай меня, — он знал, что его слова ничуть не помогут, — парень уже труп — но всё равно продолжал говорить их.  
— Прости... — Айеро смотрел куда-то в пустоту своим стеклянным взглядом.  
Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-  
Часы остановились, а вместе с ними и сердце Фрэнка. Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только тихим плачем охотника.

— Да... жалко парня, — вдруг заговорил демон. — Мне ведь он вовсе не нужен был, разве что забрать твою душу. — Уэй его даже не слушал. — Предлагаю тебе новую сделку, Джерард. Я верну его, а ты лет этак через пять, ну знаешь, умрёшь.  
— Катись в ад, — ответил охотник. Не для того Фрэнк пожертвовал собой, чтобы Уэй так просто продал свою душу.  
— Дорогой, демона адом не напугать.  
— Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. — начал читать заклинание охотник.  
— Эй, ты чего это удумал, — в голосе рыжего была слышна паника, которую он пытался скрыть.  
— Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. — продолжал он, не слушая Боба, — cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  
— Отправишь ты меня в ад, что с того? — отступая подальше от Джерарда, говорил тот. — На моё место придёт другой демон, а я рано или поздно вернусь и отомщу тебе. И поверь, Уэй, тебе это не понравится.  
— Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
— Ещё ничего не кончено, Джерард.  
— Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. — Уэй закончил читать экзорцизм. Демон покинул свой давно мёртвый сосуд. — Всё кончено, Боб, теперь уж точно.

Он ещё долго был там, всё также сидел на полу и держал тело Фрэнка на руках. Оставалось ещё одно дело.

* * *

Джерард соорудил костёр на заднем дворе дома. Он завернул Фрэнка в саван и уже был готов полить тело бензином и поджечь, когда свет фар подъезжающей машины ослепил его. Рэй.  
— Джи, что произошло? — подходя, спросил Торо.  
— А ты сам догадайся, — грубо ответил Уэй.  
— Это... — друг взглянул на тело в белых тканях. — это он?  
— Это Фрэнк. — и Джерард рассказал ему всё. О том как он не смог изгнать демона в первый раз, о том как сжёг очки Майки, как они жили с Фрэнком последние пять лет и о том как тот умер, спасая Уэя.

— Это должен быть я, а не он, — произнёс охотник. — Фрэнк не заслужил этого.  
— Джерард... мне даже нечего ответить...  
— Ну так не отвечай, мне-то какое дело. — он всеми силами пытался не переходить на крик. — Лучше помоги, — он взглянул на завёрнутое в саван тело и канистру бензина рядом с ним.  
Рэй не стал задавать лишних вопросов, а просто помог Уэю. Они вместе залили останки горючей жидкостью, а после Джерард поджёг их.  
Костёр горел ещё долго, забирая в пламенные объятья Фрэнка. Рэй отправился в дом, Уэй стоял пока не потух огонь.  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, Фрэнки... — тихо произнёс охотник, находясь в одиночестве.

* * *

Прошло уже несколько лет, Джерард больше не влюблялся. Остановившиеся часы неизменно оставались на его запястье.  
И всё же время не лечит.


End file.
